nashyaminfandomcom-20200213-history
Nash Yamin
Nash Daniel Yamin (born December 11, 1998) is an Australian singer, songwriter, and actor. Yamin plays the guitar and sings. When he was 16 he formed a band along with several friends, called "The Ruthless". That year, he also began to work as a solo artist in the music business. His musical genres were mostly rock and pop. In 2015, at the age of 16, he released his debut album, Survivors via Capitol Nashville, which included the hit "Your Eyes in My Eyes". In 2016, he released his second album Dirt. In May 2017, Yamin released "Caught On Fire", the lead single from his third studio album of the same name. He promoted the album through various campaigns, including inviting fans to secret album-listening sessions, called the "C.A.F Secret Sessions". Credited as his "first documented, official pop album", it marks a departure from his previous pop-rock albums. Caught On Fire was released on June 9, 2032. In March 2018, Yamin officially moved to Los Angeles. Around this time, he was working on his fourth studio album, One Man Army, with writers Antonoff, Martin, Shellback, Imogen Heap, Ryan Tedder, and Ali Payami. The album was released on September 10, 2018 to positive reviews. One Man Army sold 1.287 million copies in the US during its first week and debuted at number one on Billboard 200. It became the best-selling album of 2018 in the country with total sales of 6 million as of 2019, while selling 10.1 million worldwide. Six singles have been released from the set: "One Man Army", "L.U.V", and "Can You Feel Me" all reached number one on the US Billboard Hot 100, with others reaching top-ten ("Your All" and "24th Hour") and top-20 ("Uh Huh"). The first four singles all received a multi-platinum certification from the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). One Man Army was nominated for a Grammy Award for Album of the Year. Yamin announced the release of a new single via social media in July 2019, "Run Back to Your Arms". The single reached number 2 on the US Hot 200 chart in the US and has since been certified platinum in several countries worldwide. An accompanying music video for "Run Back to Your Arms" was directed by Jonas Åkerlund and was released simultaneously with the single, and confirmed that the album, titled Get This Vibe would be released the following month, along with the album's pre-order. On July 2020, Yamin released his self-titled sixth album Nash. Nash was released on July 19, 2020, the album features influences of synthpop and bubblegum pop and was met with generally positive reviews from music critics, although Jon Carmichael of The New York Times found Yamin's transition fun, according to Entertainment Weekly it signified a less-mature image. The album debuted at number three on the Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 110,000 copies. It was also successful internationally, charting in the top ten in New Zealand, Spain and the UK. and has been certified Gold in the US. On November 3, 2021, Yamin released a double single titled "One In a Million / My Kind" without any prior official announcement or promotion. The latter of the two has reached number one in the United States, the United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, Estonia, Finland, Greece, Ireland, Lebanon, Malaysia, New Zealand, Portugal and Singapore, the top ten in Austria, Belgium, the Czech Republic, Denmark, Hungary, Iceland, the Netherlands, Norway, Slovakia, Sweden and Switzerland, and the top twenty in France and Germany. Yamin performed the song along with his single "Girls Like You" on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on November 7, 2021. The album was originally planned to be released before the end of the year, but was postponed by Yamin in order to "refine it", resulting in a changing of most of the songs on the tracklist, including a song titled "Baggage", which Yamin claimed was too personal. Eventually, the album titled Favourite was released on February 8, 2022. Personal life Yamin and his twin sister, Eve, were born in the Gold Coast, QLD, Australia on December 11, 1998. He was born first. On January 2016, he was one of the victims of the iCloud leaks of celebrity photos, among actors like Tyler Posey, Gregg Sulkin, and Cody Christian, during which nude pictures of him were leaked online. Emphasizing that the images were never meant to be public, Yamin called the leak an "intimate crime" and a "privacy violation". During the later half of 2015, Yamin dated Instagram personality Evelyn Lopez. On October 8, 2015, Yamin came out as bisexual via an interview with Refinery29. On January 2016, Yamin started dating the American actor Charlie Carver. The two broke up in June 2016, yet about a year later, they got back together. The couple announced their engagement on October 28, 2017, during a concert of the American band Terror Jr. The couple was announced separated on February 15, 2018. In October 2018, Yamin's name became invloved in a court hearing in Queensland, Australia, following his choice to testify in the case of State of Queensland vs William Samuel, where Yamin joined two other victims of sexual assult that occured from 2016 to 2018. The trial ended with Samuel is convicted but sentenced to three months' probation. During the beginning of 2018 Yamin's name was linked to the German DJ Felix Jaehn, although rumors seemed to fade away quickly. On July 2018 Yamin was rumored to date the Canadian actor Nolan Gerard Funk. The singer chose not to reply to the rumors when he was asked that on an interview with iHeart Radio on July 15, 2018. On November 2018, Yamin was seen hanging in Los Angeles with his ex-fiance Charlie Carver. The two confirmed the relationship on Instagram. The pair separated on May 2019. Around March 2020, Yamin started dating the American rapper and singer, Doja Cat. Yamin is a close friend of several musicians and celebrities, including Jax Jones, Lil Dicky, Ariana Grande, Wengie and Felix Jaehn. Controversy On November 21, 2019 Yamin posted an underwear picture from his photoshoot campagin with Calvin Klein on his social media accounts. The picture was taken down first on Instagram on December 4th for violating the platform's commuinity guidlines on nudity and sexual activity, followed by a removal from Facebook with the calims of "aroused genitalia". Yamin himself posted a 34-second video on his Instagram story where he called the case a double standard because "women falunt their bodies all over the 'gram". he pounted out that he was covering his private parts with underwear and called it a "clear discrimination" because "he can't help his size". Discography Main article: Nash Yamin discography * Survivors (2015) * Dirt (2016) * Caught On Fire (2017) * One Man Army (2018) * Get This Vibe (2019) * Nash (2020) * Favourite (2022) * Why Am I Like This? (2022) * What Do I Know About Love? (2024) Filmography Tours Headlining * The Speed Dialin' Tour (2017) * One Man Army World Tour (2018-19) * Get This Vibe World Tour (2019-20) * Player Tour (2020) * Nash World Tour (2021) * Nash's Private Show Tour (2022) Promotional * The Dirt Mini Tour (2016) Co-headlining * Dream On Summer Tour (with various artists) (2015) Opening act * 5 Seconds of Summer – Rock Out with Your Socks Out Tour (2015) * Maroon 5 – Maroon V Tour (2016) * Nicki Minaj – The Nicki Wrld Tour (2019) Category:People Category:Singers Category:Males Category:Nash Yamin